1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multi-path simulation, and particularly to a multi-path simulation system with a simulation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in wireless communication technologies, mobile phones and wireless local area networks (WLAN) are in widespread use. In comparison to signal transmissions with a single physical path, wireless signal transmissions intrinsically utilize multiple paths, the wireless signal being transmitted to the receiving antenna via two or more paths. This can result in constructive or destructive interference, and phase offset of the signal, all of which are caused by refraction and reflection by objects such as buildings and obstacles, with correspondingly increased complexity and instability of signal transmission.
During manufacturer and development of devices utilizing the wireless transmission, signal transmission simulation is normally undertaken in conditions where testing conditions cannot be precisely controlled, it being difficult to provide reliable testing in real environments because external EMI and superfluous reflection paths cannot be avoided, with the result that overall testing result accuracy is limited.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.